wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K5/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA PIĄTA. I. Abbas beati Martini. Sława domu Klaudyusza daleko się rozbiegła. Spowodowała mu ona, jakoś około epoki wspomnionych sporów z biskupem o Panią z Beaujeu, odwiedziny pewne, które na długo wyryły się w jego pamięci. Było to pod wieczór. Archidyakon, wróciwszy tylko co z nabożeństwa, usunął się do swej celki zakonnej w klasztorze Notre-Dame. Okrom może kilku flaszek szklannych, zastawionych w kącie i pełnych jakiegoś dwuznacznego piasku, wielce podobnego do strzelniczego prochu, celka ta nie przedstawiała nic dziwnego ani tajemniczego. Tu i owdzie widziałeś wprawdzie parę napisów na ścianie; były to jednakże proste sentencye naukowe lub pobożne, wyjęte z autorów niepodejrzanych. Klaudyusz zasiadł właśnie przy świetle mosiężnego trójramiennika, naprzeciw obszernej skrzyni objuczonej rękopisami. Oparł łokieć o rozwartą książkę Honoryusza Autun: De praedesttnatione et libero arbitrio, i w głębokiej zadumie przerzucał karty jakiegoś foliału drukowanego, który z sobą przyniósł. Sród tych jego dumań zastukano do drzwi. — Kto tam? — zawołał uczony, uprzejmym głosem zgłodniałego brytana, odpędzanego od kości. Odpowiedziano z zewnątrz: — Przyjaciel waszej miłości, Jakób Coictier. — Poszedł odemknąć. Był to w istocie lekarz królewski; osobistość już niemłoda, lat pięćdziesięciu, o ostrym wyrazie twarzy, którą łagodził chyba wzrok chytrowaty. Towarzyszył mu ktoś drugi. Obaj mieli na sobie szaty długie siwego koloru, podbijane futerkiem popieliczkowem, opasane i spięte, z kapturami tegoż koloru i materyału. Ręce ich chowały się w obszernych rękawach, nogi kryły się pod fałdami kapot, a oczy pod kapturami. — A miej-że mię, Panie, w swojej opiece! — rzekł archidyakon wprowadzając gości — zaprawdę, panowie, nie spodziewałem się tak zaszczytnych odwiedzin o tej porze. I ciągnąc wciąż w sposób równie ugrzeczniony, wzrok niespokojny i badawczy rzucał to na lekarzy, to na jego towarzysza. — Nie jest nigdy zanadto późno oddać pokłon uczonemu tak znakomitemu, jak dominus Klaudyusz Frollo de Tire-chappe — odpowiedział doktor Coictier, którego akcent franc-comptski rozwlekał wszystkie wyrazy frazesu z majestatem sukni ogoniastej. Wtedy się rozpoczął między lekarzem a archidyakonem jeden z owych wzajem pochwalnych prologów, które w owej epoce, zwyczajem utartym, poprzedzały wszelką rozmowę między uczonymi, a które im bynajmniej nie przeszkadzały nienawidzieć się najserdeczniej w świecie. Nie jest zresztą dzisiaj inaczej: każde usta uczonego wywyższające drugiego uczonego, to czara żółci miodem zaprawnej. Grzeczności Klaudyusza Frollo sypane Jakóbowi Coictier odnosiły się szczególnie do licznych korzyści światowych, jakie czcigodny lekarz wyciągnąć umiał, w ciągu swojego tak godnego zazdrości zawodu, z każdej choroby króla. Operacya ta alchemiczna, jak się okazuje, pewniejsza i skuteczniejsza, niźli poszukiwanie kamienia filozoficznego. — Doprawdy, mości doktorze Coictier, niezmiernie byłem rad, dowiedziawszy o biskupstwie pańskiego siostrzeńca, mnie wielce miłościwego pana Piotra Verse. Czyliż nie jest biskupem w Amiens? — Tak jest, mości archidyakonie; wielka to łaska i miłosierdzie Boże. — A czy wiesz waszmość, przepysznieś mi wyglądał w dzień Bożego Narodzenia na czele swojego bractwa izby obrachunkowej. Pozdrowić, pozdrowić pana seniora! — Pod-seniora, tylko pod-seniora, księże Klaudyuszu. Niestety, nic nad to. — No, a jakże daleko postąpiły roboty około domu przy ulicy Saint-Andre-des-Ares? To Luwr prawdziwy. Bardzo lubię rzeźbione owe morelowe drzewko na drzwiach, z tą miłą grą słów: à l'abricotierNiby: à L a b r i - C o i c t i e r, czyli w wymawianiu: à L a b r i c o t i e r, „Pod strzechą „Coictiera lub też „pod morelą". (Przyp. tłómacza.). — Ha, mistrzu Klaudyuszu, cała ta murarka strasznie drogo mię kosztuje. W miarę jak się dom wznosi, ja w ruinę zapadam. — Ależ! alboż cię pozbawiono dochodów z ciemnic i dzierżaw Pałacu Sprawiedliwości? alboż nie do ciebie należy komorne z domów, bud, stajen i zagród okopowych? Dojna-to krówka! — Klucz Poissy nic a nic mi w tym roku nie przyniósł, — Lecz kopytkowe z Triel, Saint-James, St.-Germain-en-Laye, zawsze przecież stoi wybornie? — Sześć-dwudziestek liwrów, nawet nie paryzkich. — Masz urząd radcy królewskiego. To już stałe, zdaje mi się. — Zapewne, ojcze Klaudyuszu; ale za to przeklęte owe dominium Poligny, o którem tyle plotą, nie przynosi mi nawet rocznie w przecięciu sześćdziesięciu dukatów w złocie. W grzecznościach, któremi dom Klaudyusz z umysłu okładał Jakóba Coictier, znać było ów ton ostry, zjadliwy i głucho drwiący, pobłyskiwał ów uśmiech smutny a niemiłosierny człowieka wyższego i nieszczęśliwego, który niekiedy naigrawa się od niechcenia nad grubą pomyślnością człowieka pospolitego. Lekarz królewski ani się poznał na tym. — Na moją duszę — rzekł nareszcie Klaudyusz ściskając go za rękę — rad widzę, że waszmość przy tak doskonałem zostajesz zdrowiu. — Bóg ci zapłać, mistrzu Klaudyuszu. — Ale, ale — zawołał dom Klaudyusz — a jakże się ma najjaśniejszy nasz chory? — Nie dość się wypłaca lekarzowi swemu — odpowiedział doktor, rzucając uboczne spojrzenie na swego towarzysza. — Tak sądzisz, bracie Coictier? — wtrącił naraz towarzysz. Wyrazy te, wymówione tonem zdziwienia i wyrzutu, sprowadziły na nieznajomego uwagę archidyakona, który mówiąc właściwie, ani na chwilę nie spuścił z myśli obcego przybysza, odkąd ten próg jego celki przestąpił. Wielorakie też tylko względy dla doktora Jakóba Coictier, wszechmocnego lekarza Ludwika XI, były powodem, że dom Klaudyusz przyjąć go raczył w takiem niespodziewanem towarzystwie. Ztąd i w twarzy archidyakona nie znać było bynajmniej życzliwości, gdy Jakób Coictier odezwał się doń: — Otoż właśnie, ojcze Klaudyuszu, przyprowadzam ci jednego z braci, który cię pragnął widzieć, prowadzon twoim rozgłosem. — Jego miłość naukom się poświęca? — spytał archidyakon, wpierając w nieznajomego wzrok swej przenikliwy. Pod powiekami obcego skrył się wzrok niemniej przeszywający i niemniej niedowierzający, jak i jego własny. Był to, o ile słabe światełko lampy pozwoliło archidyakonowi miarkować, starzec lat około sześćdziesięciu, średniego wzrostu, niepomału jak się zdawało skołatany a chorowity. Rysy jego oblicza, acz na ogół dość pospolite, mieszczańskie, miały w sobie coś potężnego i surowego; źrenica jego migotała z pod głęboko wgiętej arkady powiekowej, jako światło w głębi jaskini, a pod kapturem nasuniętym i zwieszającym się na sam nos prawie, czułeś poruszającą się szeroką płaszczyznę czoła genialnego. Nieznajomy podjął się sam odpowiedzieć na pytanie archidyakona. — Czcigodny mistrzu — odezwał się tonem poważnym — sława twa doszła aż do mnie, i zapragnąłem zasięgnąć twej rady. Jestem tylko biedny szlachcic prowincyonalny, który sandały swe zrzuca, zanim wejdzie do mieszkania uczonych. Wypada byś się o mojem imieniu dowiedział. Jestem sodalis Tourangeau. — Szczególne imię jak na szlachcica — pomyślał archidyakon. Poczuł się jednak w obec czegoś silnego i rzetelnie poważnego. Instynkt wzniosłego jego umysłu odgadnąć mu pomógł zdolność również wysoką, choć pod zwieszonym kapturem sodalisa Tourangeau, i rozpatrując się w surowej tej postaci, kąśliwy półuśmiech, wywołany na jego ściętej twarzy obecnością Jakóba Coictier, znikał zwolna jako brzask na widnokręgu nocy. Ponury i milczący, wrócił do swego wielkiego poręczastego krzesła, i usiadł, oparłszy się po zwyczaju łokciem o stół, i głowę zwiesiwszy na dłoń. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, dat znak ręką, by goście raczyli usiąść, i odezwał się do Tourangeau: — Przychodzicie, mistrzu, do mnie po radę, i w jakiej-że nauce? — Wielebny — odrzekł Tourangeau — jestem chory, mocno chory. Posiadacie imię wielkiego Eskulapa, przybyłem tedy prosić o radę w lekach. — W lekach! — rzekł archidyakon podnosząc głowę. Zdawał się skupiać w sobie przez chwilę, poczem mówił dalej: — Mości sodalisie Tourangeau, że takie jest już wasze imię, odwróćcie jeno głowę. Odpowiedź znajdziecie wypisaną na ścianie. Tourangeau usłuchał i odczytał po nad sobą ten oto napis, wyrżnięty w murze: „Lecznictwo jest córą mar. Jamblichos". Doktor Jakób Coictier, nie bez pewnego tymczasem oburzenia posłyszał był zapytanie towarzysza. Odpowiedź Klaudyusza ukłuła go jeszcze żywiej. Nachylił się ku Tourangeau i rzekł doń głosem dostatecznie cichym, by nie być słyszanym od archidyakona: — Uprzedziłem, że to szaleniec. Aleście się kazali prowadzić... — Bo też — odparł sodalis w tymże tonie, a z uśmiechem gorzkim — bo też, doktorze Jakóbie, bardzo bvć może iż ten szaleniec ma słuszność. — A, to już wola wasza! — zamknął Coictier sucho. Zwracając się zaś do archidyakona: — Szybko jedziesz, mości Klaudyuszu i nie więcej ci Hipokrates czyni trudności, niż małpie łupina orzecha! Leki mara! Nie sądzę, iżby aptekarze i mistrze, gdyby tu byli przytomni, zastanawiali się długo nad tem, czem cię ukamionować. Więc zaprzeczasz wpływowi cieczy na krew i maści na ciało! Więc zaprzeczasz wiecznej tej mocy leczniczej kwiatów i metalów, którą światem nazywamy, stworzonej umyślnie dla wiecznego tego łazarza, którego zwiemy człowiekiem? — Nie zaprzeczam — odparł chłodno dom Klaudyusz — ani lekarstwom ani chorobom. Zaprzeczam lekarzowi. — Więc nieprawda — ciągnął Coictier z zapałem — że podagra jest liszajem na wewnątrz, że się ranę orężną leczy przyłożeniem myszy pieczonej, że krew junacza właściwie wstrzyknięta przywraca młodość żyłom zastarzałym; więc jaz nieprawda, że dwa i dwa są cztery, a amprostatonos następuje po opistatonos? Archidyakon odpowiedział niewzruszony: — Są pewne rzeczy, o których sądzę w sposób pewien... Coictier poczerwieniał z gniewu. — No, no — odezwał się sodalis Tourangeau — nie unośmy-że się. Jego miłość, archidyakon, naszym jest przyjacielem. Coictier się uspokoił, mruknąwszy półgłosem: — Zresztą, to szaleniec! — Do kaduka — począł sodalis Tourangeau do archidyakona po niejakiem milczeniu — nie trafiacie jakoś w chęć moją. Zamierzałbym prosić was o dwa posłuchania, jedno w przedmiocie zdrowia, drugie w przedmiocie mej gwiazdy. — Miłościwy panie — odrzekł archidyakon jeśli taką jest myśl wasza, równie dobrze byłoby się stało, gdybyście się byli nie męczyli po moich schodach. Nie wierzę w medycynę. Niewierze w astrologię. — Na prawdę? — zawołał sodalis zdziwiony. Coictier śmiał się śmiechem przymuszonym. — Widzisz, wasza mość teraz — mówił z cicha do Tourangeau — widzisz, że to istny waryat. I w astrologię nie wierzy. — Bo też — kończył Klaudyusz — niech-że mi kto będzie mądry i wyobrazi sobie coś w rodzaju tego, że każdy promień gwiazdy jest nitką, która się wiąże z głową człowieka! — To więc w cóż nareszcie wierzycie! — zawołał sodalis Tourangeau. Archidyakon zawahał się sekundę jedne, poczem pozwolił przemknąć po swych ustach uśmiechowi, który jakby kłam zadawał odpowiedzi jego: — Credo in Deum. — Dominum nostrum — dodał sodalis, kładąc na piersi znak Krzyża Świętego. — Amen — rzekł Coictier. — Przezacny mistrzu — począł sodalis — błogo mi na sercu, że was widzę przy tak mocnej świętobliwości. Wszelakoż, wielkim takim uczonym będąc, azaliżbyście do tego w końcu doszli, że w naukę nie wierzycie? — Nie! — powiedział archidyakon, chwytając za ramię sodalisa Tourangeau, i iskra zapału rozświeciła szarą jego źrenicę. — Nie, nauce nie urągam, nauki nie odrzucam! Jeżelim pełzał tak długo po ziemi i z pazurami w nią wpuszczonemi sród nieprzeliczonych skrętów jaskini, to nie bez tego, bym zdala, przed sobą, u końca lochu nie spostrzegał światła, płomienia, czegoś, najpewniej odbłysku oślepiającej tej pracowni środkowej, gdzie cierpliwi i mędrcy Wszechmoc oglądają... — Ostatecznie — przerwał Tourangeau — na czem zasadzić pewność i prawdę? w czem je upatrujecie? — W alchemii. Coictier aż podskoczył. — Ależ oczywiście — zawołał — alchemia ma swoją racyę, ale po cóż, don Klaudyuszu, złorzeczyć medycynie i astrologii? — Nicość, wasza nauka o człowieku! Nicość, wasza nauka o niebie! — powiedział archidyakon stanowczo. — To tyle, co jednem dmuchnięciem zmieść Epidaurus i Chaldeę — odciął się Coictier drwiąco. — Posłuchaj-no mnie waszmość, panie Jakóbie. To ci mówię w najlepszej wierze. Nie jestem ja, wiesz, lekarzem króla, i Najjaśniejszy Pan nie powierzał mi Dedalowego ogrodu dla postrzeżeń konstelacyjnych... Nie gniewaj się, chciej wysłuchać. Jaką, pytam, prawdę żywotną wyciągnęliście już nie z medycyny, która jest sztuką zanadto niedorzeczną, lecz z astrologii samej? Czy przymioty „bustrefedonu” prostopadłego, czy może cudowne własności liczby ziruph, lub takież własności liczby zephirod? — A sympatyczna siła „kluczykowej kostki"? — zawołał Coictier a kabalistyka cała ztąd wypływająca? — Błąd, mości doktorze! żadna z waszych formuł gruntu rzeczywistości nie dościga. Alchemia tymczasem, ona, zadziwiające poczyniła odkrycia. Zdołasz-li zaprzeczyć wypadkom jak następujące? Lód zamknięty w ziemi przez lat tysiąc przekształca się w kryształ skalny. Ołów jest praszczurem wszystkich metalów; złoto bowiem nie jest metalem, złoto jest światłem. Owóż, ołów potrzebuje zaledwo czterech okresów po dwa wieki każdy, by przejść stopniowo z ołowiu w stan arszeniku czerwonego, z arszeniku czerwonego w cynę, z cyny w srebro. Azaliż to nie fakta? Ale wierzyć w „kluczyk", w prostopadłość promienistą i w gwiazdy, rzecz to niemniej śmieszna, jak wierzyć z mieszkańcami Wielkiego-Kataju, że wilga przeradza się w kreta, a ziarnko zboża w rybę cyprinowego rodzaju. — Badałem hermetykę — przerwał Coictier — i utrzymuję... Nie pozwolił mu dokończyć rozpędzony archidyakon. — Ja zaś — mówił — badałem medycynę, astrologię i hermetykę. Oto w czem prawda (i to mówiąc, wziął z półki flaszkę napełnioną proszkiem, o którym wspomnieliśmy wyżej), w tem jedynie światło! Hipokrates złudzenie, Urania sen; Hermes, oto jest myśl. Złoto to słońce; robić złoto, to tyle co być Bogiem. W tem jedyna nauka. Zgłębiłem — powiadam wam — medycynę; zgłębiłem astrologię: nicość, nicość. Ciało ludzkie, ciemnością; gwiazdy, ciemnością. I zasunął się we swe krzesło w postawie potężnej i natchnionej. Sodalis Tourangeau śledził za nim w milczeniu. Coictier usiłował poddrwiwać, ruszał nieznacznie ramionami, i powtarzał z cicha: — Szaleniec! fiksat! — Lecz punkt ostatni — ozwał się naraz Tourangeau — punkt celowy, został-że dopięty? Czy doszedłeś, jak się robi złoto? — Gdybym tego doszedł — odrzekł archidyakon zwolna, rozwlekając wyrazy jako człowiek, ważący w myśli wartość każdej syllaby — gdybym tego doszedł, król Francyi nosiłby imię Klaudyusza, nie zaś Ludwika. Sodalis ściągnął brwi. — Cóż-bo tam znowu plotę! — podchwycił dom Klaudyusz z uśmiechem pogardy. — Na co-by mi się przydał tron Francyi, skoro mógłbym odbudować państwo Wschodu! — A no, to co innego! — powiedział sodalis. — O nieszczęśliwy waryat! — mruknął Coictier. Archidyakon ciągnął tymczasem dalej, lecz się zdawało, że tym razem własnym już tylko myślom odpowiada. — Daremnie, gdzie tam! pełzam dziś zaledwo; kaleczę sobie twarz i kolana o kamienie na drodze podziemnej. Przewiduję, nie widzę jeszcze! nie czytam, syllabizuję tylko. — A gdy się nauczysz czytać — spytał sodalis — czy zrobisz złoto? — Któż o tem wątpi? — odrzekł archidyakon. — W takim razie, świadczę się Panną Najświętszą, że w ciężkiej jestem potrzebie pieniędzy, i bardzobym chciał nauczyć się czytać w twych księgach. Powiedz mi, wielebny mistrzu, nauka twoja nie jest-li wrogą lub nieprzyjemną Królowej niebios? Na to pytanie sodalisa, dom Klaudyusz z wyniosłością spokojną odpowiedział tylko: — Czyim-że jestem archidyakonem? — To prawda, mej mistrzu. W takim tedy razie, byłżebyś łaskaw przypuścić mię do tajemnicy? Każ mi syllabizować z sobą. Klaudyusz przybrał majestatyczną i arcykapłańską postawę drugiego Samuela. — Starcze — rzekł — trzebaby dłuższego szeregu lat, niźli ci pozostał, by przedsięwziąć tę podróż po przez światy tajemnicze. Sędziwą, wielce sędziwą masz głowę! Nikt nie opuszcza jaskini bez włosów pobielałych, ale się do niej wchodzi o rumianej jedynie twarzy. Nauka wybornie umie sama przez się zasuszać, ze świeżości odzierać i bliznami zaorywać twarze ludzkie; nie potrzebuje od starości, by jej przynosiła oblicza całkiem pomarszczone. Jeżeli jednak bierze cię ochota poddać się w twym wieku karności i odczytywać straszliwy alfabet mędrców, chodź ze mną, dobrze, spróbujemy. Nie każę ci, biedny mej staruszku, zwiedzać grobowcowych izb piramid, o których powiada starożytny Herodotus, ani ceglanej wieży babilońskiej, ani niezmiernego biało-marmurowego przybytku indyjskiej świątyni Eklingi. Równie jak ty, i ja też nie oglądam murów chaldejskich, wzniesionych według świętej formuły Sikry, ani świątyni Salomona, dziś zniszczonej, ani kamiennych a połamanych drzwi grobowca królów izraelskich. Wytłómaczę ci posąg Św. Krzysztofa, obraz siewcy i symbol dwóch aniołów u fasady Kaplicy Świętej, z których jeden rękę swą trzyma w kielichu, a drugi w chmurach... Wtem miejscu Jakób Coictier, zbity najprzód z tropu zapaloną wymową archidyakona, odchrząknął tryumfalnie, i przerwał tonem uczonego, poprawiającego kolegę: — Erras, amice Claudi. Symbol nie jest liczbą. Bierzesz Orfeusza za Hermesa. — To waszmość się raczej mylisz — odparł poważnie archidyakon. — Dedalus to podmurowanie, Orfeusz to ściany, Hermes to gmach, to wszystko. Przyjdziesz, ojcze, kiedy ci się spodoba — mówił dalej, zwracając się do Tourangeau — pokażę ci cząsteczki złota pozostałe na dnie tygla Mikołaja Plamela, porównasz je ze złotem Wilhelma paryzkiego. Odkryję ci cudowne własności greckiego słowa peristera. Przedewszystkiem atoli odczytam ci jedne po drugiej marmurowe litery alfabetu, granitowe stronice książki. Od fasady,biskupa Wilhelma i od Św. Jana-Okrągłego przejdziemy do kaplicy Świętej, następnie zaś do domu Mikołaja Plamela przy ulicy Marivaulx, do jego nagrobka na cmentarzu SS. Niewiniątek, do dwóch jego szpitali przy ulicy Montmorency. Dam ci do odczytania hieroglify, okrywające cztery wielkie żelazne rynny facyaty szpitala Św. Gerwazego i ulicy Rupieciej. Wspólnie też odsyllabizujemy fasady Św. Koźmy, Św. Genowefy przy Ogiennikach, Sw. Marcina, Sw. Jakóba-u-Rzeźni... Tourangeau, jakkolwiek rozumnem było jego spojrzenie, od dawna nie zdawał się już pojmować słów dom Klaudyusza. Przerwał teraz : — Jako Bóg żyw! i jakież to są te książki waszej miłości? — A oto z nich jedna! — powiedział archidyakon. I otwierając okno celki, wskazał palcem na niezmierną katedrę Najświętszej Panny, która ścieląc się na gwiaździstem niebie ciemnym wycinkiem dwóch swych wież, swych żeber kamiennych i fantastycznego swego grzbietu, wyglądała jako niezmierny sfinks dwugłowy, rozsiadły pośrodku stolicy. Archidyakon popatrzył czas jakiś w milczeniu na gmach olbrzymi, poczem wyciągając z westchnieniem rękę prawą ku książce drukowanej, która leżała rozwartą na stole, lewą zaś ku Notre-Dame, i prowadząc wzrok smutny z książki na kościół: „Niestety — rzekł — to zabije tamto”. Coictier, który się z ciekawością zbliżył był ku książce, nie mógł się wstrzymać od okrzyku: — Cóż znowu! — jest-że w tem coś tak bardzo strasznego: Glossa in epistolas D. Pauli. Norimbergae, Antonius Koburger, 1474. Starorzeczy. Książka to Piotra Lombarda, mistrza, Sentencyi. A może dlatego taka nadzwyczajna, że drukowana? — Rzekłeś — odpowiedział Klaudyusz, który, jak się zdawało, pogrążonym był w głębokie dumy, i stał wyprostowany, trzymając odgięty indeks na foliale wyszłym z pod sławnej prassy norymbergskiej. Poczem dodał te słowa tajemnicze: — O zaprawdę, zaprawdę! drobne rzeczy dają rady wielkim; ząb góry znosi. Szczur nilowy zabija krokodyla, koncerz zabija wieloryba, książka zabije gmach! Klasztorne „gaście ognie” wydzwoniły w chwili, gdy doktor Jakób po raz dziesiąty szeptał nieznajomemu swą zwrotkę: To obłąkaniec! Na co towarzysz odrzekł mu tym razem : — Zdaje się, że tak jest. Była to godzina, o której żadna obca dusza nie mogła już dłużej bawić w klasztorze. Goście pożegnali więc archidyakona. — Mistrzu — rzekł sodalis do archidyakona na progu — lubię ludzi uczonych, cenię umysły wielkie, i ciebie w szczególniejszem mam poszanowaniu. Przyjdź jutro do zamku Tournelle i zażądaj widzieć się z opatem Ś-go Marcina z Tours. Archidyakon wrócił do celki cały zdumiony. Pojął nareszcie kim był ów sodalis Tourangeau, i przyszedł mu na myśl ustęp z kapitularzy Ś-go Marcina Tourskiego: Abbas beati Martini, scilicet Rex Franciae, est canonicus de consuetudine et habet parvam praebendam, quam habet sanctus Venantius et debet sedere in sede thesaurarii. Utrzymywano, że od tej to właśnie daty archidyakon częste miewać począł narady z Ludwikiem XI, gdy Jego Królewska Mość przybywała do Paryża, i że wpływ don Klaudyusza cieniem okrywał Olliviera Le-Daim i Jakóba Coictier, który, swoim zwyczajem, silnie za to króla strofował.